wowsbfandomcom-20200215-history
Aircraft carrier
Aircraft carriers (CV) play a key role in World of Warships Blitz, they are different compared to the other ship classes that are in the game. They are available starting from tier 4 and currently only two nations have researchable aircraft carriers in the tech tree, The United States Navy (USN) and the Imperial Japanese Navy (IJN), they are both different and have special abilities that help support your team and change the atmosphere of the Battlefield. These ships have 3 different types of planes with a unique role, these are: Aircraft Types Torpedo bombers (TB) They unleash their torpedo flying over targets and make a quick escape, though these torpedoes are slower and weaker than those found on DDs but they unleash a heavy blow if you get a good hit and can cause flooding to a warship which causes damage over time. NOTE: Flooding damage does not stack and a ship can only be flooded once at a time. Dive bombers (DB) These planes carry bombs and drop right onto the target, these are much more RNG based compared to TBs and could directly aim at a ship. Bombs have a chance to cause fires which also cause damage over time. NOTE: A ship can have 3 fires burning max and a ship can flood and be on fire at the same time. Fighters (F) These are different to DB/TB but are just as important for aircraft carriers, they can used to scout the area or attack other planes. These are key to defending yourself and allies from enemy attack aircraft (DB/TB). To make fighters more effective attack enemy planes nearby to friendly ships (especially cruisers/battleships) so that the enemy has to defend from multiple AA guns. Aircraft carriers have a top down view and can view the entire map, this allows them to send their squadrons to different targets at the same time anywhere. Overall aircraft carriers are really important for all aspects of the game expect for capping objectives. Fighters scout and protect and TB/DB attack enemies to bring victory ever closer. United States Navy (USN) Early in the war, the overall state and quantity of USN naval aviation lagged behind their Japanese rivals. Thus, their early carriers can be painful to use. Their large sizes up-and-down the line mean that they can be seen from miles away (Tier X carrier Midway has one of the worst concealment values in the game, even worse than Yamato), and even though they are quite durable with surprisingly strong anti-aircraft defenses, remaining un-spotted or sticking with teammates for protection is still recommended. American carriers' HE bombs are a devastating threat to destroyers and a nuisance to other ship types. Planes have high health pool compared to their IJN counterparts, allowing them to survive longer and keep full squadrons toward the end of the game. However, torpedo bombers carry very slow torpedoes with short range and a large dispersion even when fully aimed. Players are encouraged to drop their payload at close distances. Langley: 2 DB of 4 Bogue: 1 DB of 4, 1 TB of 4 Independence: 1 F of 3, 1 DB of 4, 1 TB of 4 Ranger: 1 F of 4, 1 DB of 4, 1 TB of 5 Lexington: 1 F of 4, 1 DB of 5, 1 TB of 5 Essex: 1 F of 4, 2 DB of 5, 1 TB of 5 Midway: 1 F of 5, 2 DB of 5, 1 TB of 5 Imperial Japanese Navy (IJN) The Japanese Navy has carriers ranging from light escort CVs to massive fleet CVs. The tier IV Hosho begins the IJN Aircraft Carrier line. All carriers in this line are relatively fast and stealthy compared to their USN counterparts. Hosho has use of 1 TB squadron of 3 and 1 DB squadron of 3. She is the first carrier that get TBs. Hosho is great introduction into Aircraft Carrier gameplay because it has TBs. Zuiho at tier V is where the IJN starts to show its true colors. Zuiho has access to 3 squadrons; 1 TB squadron of 3 and 2 DB squadrons of 3. Zuiho was converted from a submarine tender to an Aircraft Carrier in 1941 from a Submarine Tender. Ryujo at tier VI is where players first get to use Fighters! Ryujo has the same squadrons as Zuiho but has the addition of a fighter squadron (F) with 3 planes. Hiryu at tier VII, is where the player starts getting tested in reaction time. Players have the challenge of controlling 5 squadrons at once. You get 2 TB squadrons with 3 planes, 2 DB squadrons with 3 planes, and 1 Fighter Squadron with 3 planes. You can group up the TBs together to get hefty damage or if you are feeling cheeky, send both to different ships and have the possibility of getting double floods. This is also the tier where you have the capability of taking out a Destroyer with with all TBs lined up in one drop. This only works if ALL torpedoes hit. Shokaku at tier VIII, is an upsized Hiryu with an extra TB in each squadron. You also get a fourth fighter in your fighter squadron. With Taiho, at tier IX you start seeing double. Taiho has two fighter squadrons with 3 planes in each. You will have 6 squadrons at your command. 2 DB squadrons with 3 planes and 2 TB squadrons with 4 planes and your 2 Fighter Squadrons. This carrier is a lot bigger than any Aircraft Carrier you've played till this point. Hakuryu has the same aircraft load out but with even more planes (and is EVEN BIGGER). Hakuryu is the tier X carrier you've been grinding for. It's MASSIVE! She has the same aircraft load out and Taiho but with even more planes. Hakuryu vs Midway losses in a fighter battle so you have to be able to bait the enemy fighters and bring them over your allies' ships. Kreigsmarine (KM) The Graf Zeppelin (tier VII) is currently the only German CV in WOWSB. GZ has a very unique style of gameplay. Why? First off here are the main oddities of the Graf Zeppelin. * It's the only Aircraft Carrier with AP bombs * It has six BF-109 fighters and is the only carrier with such a large squadron. ** These fighters are the 2nd best at tier VII (Saipan has tier X fighters!) * It has 2 DB squadrons with 4 planes and 1 TB squadrons with 5 planes. ** The TB squadrons' planes are wide spread so hitting all five on ships is really tough (even on BBs). * Graf Zeppelin has the best guns for a CV. Its guns range out to a cruiser-like 10.32 km stock and with use of the special "Eagle" camouflage, can bump it out to 10.74 km. She has sonar and precise aim which makes her a great destroyer hunter. Category:Ship Classes